Noche de estudios
by valiu
Summary: Ryoma ayuda a Sakuno a estudiar. ¿Qué es lo que van a aprender?. #Compilación de One-shots / Mes Ryosaku.
1. 2 Noche de estudios

Este fic participa en el mes Ryosaku creado por los usuarios de la página Ponta pair en castellano.

Día #2.

* * *

Se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, en casa de Ryuzaki, frente a la mesa del salón, estudiando.

Sakuno estaba terriblemente avergonzada. Los puños rígidos haciendo presión sobre sus rodillas, la cabeza gacha y las mejillas rojas. Ryoma en cambio, miraba con aburrimiento el libro que tenía en frente y de vez en cuando, lanzaba un pequeño bostezo; ya le estaba entrando sueño.

Sakuno maldecía su vida en aquellos momentos. El año escolar estaba por terminar y ella reprobando matemáticas e inglés al mismo tiempo. Su abuela totalmente en contra de aquello, "obligó" al príncipe del tenis a hacer de tutor para la chica. Habían estado estudiando desde hace unos días, los últimos antes de los exámenes de recuperación.

 _Perdóname Ryoma…_ Pensaba la chica. ¿Y cómo no?, si prácticamente le amenazaron con no volver a las prácticas si ella no salvaba las materias. ¿Y qué ocurría?, tenían que estudiar todo lo posible, porque ella no podía ni concentrarse ni pensar adecuadamente estando tan cerca de él.

Su pelinegro favorito.

Lo peor de todo, es que aquel era el último día antes de los dos exámenes que tenía que rendir y ya era de noche, Ryoma estaba cansado y ella aún no podía responder correctamente a la pregunta en el cuaderno.

El chico volvió a bostezar. ¿Acaso ahora la odiaría? ¿porque no entiende nada? ¿porque lo tiene obligado en su casa, explicando algo que jamás entenderá con él ahí?.

– R-ryoma… –habló en un susurro.

– Tengo sed –respondió de la nada el chico. Sakuno de inmediato se levantó en busca de un vaso con agua.

En cuanto fue por el cristal y le llenaba con el líquido, se lamentó. Realmente lo que sucedía aquella noche no tenía razón de ser. Lo más extraño, es que el chico acató sin más en su ayuda y no se quejó ni una sola vez. Tenía una paciencia increíble o quizá, tal vez… no era molestia para él tenderle una mano ahora que la necesitaba.

Miró en dirección a la sala y observó la espalda del tenista. Llevaba ropa de calle, una playera blanca que marcaba perfectamente los hombros del chico. Su cabello azabache se veía brillante y desordenado, al cual le entraban unas terribles ganas de acariciar. No dudaría ni un segundo en que fuera mucho más suave que el de ella. Ja.

 _Ryoma…_

Con vaso lleno, se devolvió al salón. Un gran golpe de confianza se apoderó de ella y en cuanto se situó junto al pelinegro, habló:

– ¡R-ryoma! –la voz se le quebró, pero no se iba a acobardar.

De inmediato el chico dio un respingo por la sorpresa; Sakuno estaba haciendo una leve reverencia ante él.

– Ryoma, muchas gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo. –sentenció primero– Realmente lamento que debas hacer todo este esfuerzo por mí –dicho esto, se sonrojó un tanto cautivada– de verdad, muchas gracias. –hizo un silencio y se mordió la mejilla– ¡Me gustas muchísimo!

¿Uh? ¿Se suponía que debía decir _eso_?

Con pánico, se levantó de golpe y acercó bruscamente el vaso en dirección al chico, lo cual sólo logró hacer que el agua se desbordara y cayera sobre este.

¡Ryoma estaba empapado!

Curvando sus cejas con el peor de los miedos, notó que el chico aún le miraba impresionado, había puesto los ojos como platos y mantenía los labios levemente separados.

– ¡Y-y-yo l-lo siento m-muchísimo! –habló entrecortadamente Sakuno. Ni tiempo tuvo de sonrojarse, porque la había cagado con creces.

¡AY!, los mechones del chico estaban goteando.

Desesperada, desapareció por los pasillos y regresó con una toalla blanca entre sus dedos. Luego, la dejó caer sobre el cabello del Echizen y comenzó a frotar suavemente la tela para que absorbiese el agua.

– L-lo siento mucho…

Ryoma en cambio, había bajado la mirada. Sus mejillas se habían encendido y sólo optó por ocultar su rostro con una de sus manos, justo a la altura de sus labios.

Se quedó estático y en silencio, no estaba seguro de si debía decir algo o no. Lo único que sabía, era que estaba jodidamente feliz y que, afortunadamente, aún les quedaba toda la noche por _estudiar_.

Solos.

O al menos, hasta que Sakuno entendiera los contenidos y si era así, le comprendería a él también.


	2. 3 Princesa

Día #3: Princesa.

* * *

Era el día más caluroso y aburrido del mundo. Las palabras que oía salir de la boca del profesor parecían balbuceos desde donde estaba él y cuanto más hablaba, menos entendía.

Poco podía comprender lo que se relataba en aquella clase de historia, que por cierto, estaba por matarlo. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho el profesor?, ¿la princesa… de bambú? ¿de la luna? ¿del tenis?.

Y ahí fue cuando apareció. Era una desolada torre justo al centro de un enorme valle. Su piedra gris marcaba un camino a lo alto, indicando una ventana.

¿Quién viviría ahí?, sus conocimientos le decían que había caído de la luna. Se alimentaba de bambú y jugaba tenis. ¿Quién?...

Una silueta apareció en lo alto del edificio.

La princesa.

Se arrodilló de inmediato. Dejó la raqueta en el suelo, justo frente a sus pies; tenía que mostrar respeto. Era su majestuosidad en persona.

¿En una torre?.

La chica le lanzó una pelota –que por cierto, era de tenis. Esta cayó justo sobre su cabeza y recibió honorablemente el impacto. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados puesto que no quería hacer enfadar a su excelencia.

– Quien reciba el impacto de esta bola de oro y le resista, será coronado como rey de este reino. Abre tus ojos, caballero.

Obedeció. Ahora veía un altar. Estaba arrodillado mientras observaba a la portadora de aquella aguda voz. Era la princesa, quien tenía cubierto el rostro por un velo blanco. Podía ver las finas facciones de la mujer, quien le sonreía sosteniendo un ramo de flores frente al sacerdote.

Se iban a casar. Había superado la prueba.

El _honorable_ comenzó el rito del matrimonio. Ryoma ya se encontraba de pie, manteniendo su actitud a raya. No estaba seguro de si quería casarse aún, pero algo dentro de él decía que era su deber. Por el momento, su única preocupación era saber quién se escondía tras aquella tela blanca.

La homilía terminó, las preguntas continuaron, aceptó sin oponerse ante su real excelencia. Con sus dos manos tomó el velo que ocultaba el rostro de la chica y le levantó con cuidado. Cada centímetro de piel que aparecía le estaba dejando fascinado.

– ¡¿Ryuzaki?! –exclamó desconcertado, estupefacto.

Y toda la clase se volteó a verle.

–¡Echizen! ¿Otra vez durmiendo en mi clase? –le acusó el profesor desde el pizarrón.

Todos los demás estudiantes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, al tanto que otros murmullaban el por qué el chico había nombrado a la trencitas del otro salón.

 _Rayos._


	3. 4 Roomate

Día #4 Roomate.

* * *

Sus ojos dorados no podían despegarse de la chica. ¿Y cómo no?, si esta estaba durmiendo plácidamente en _su_ habitación, sobre _su_ cama y con unas prendas tan pequeñas y reveladoras que le estaban robando fácilmente la atención.

Ahora vivía con Ryuzaki. Los dos compartían un departamento en el centro de Tokio, el cual pagaban a medias. Eran ya tres meses desde que se habían instalado ahí. ¿La razón?, daba igual. Era simplemente un tema de independencia.

Aunque nunca pensó que algo como esto podría ocurrir, ocurrió: Tenía a una chica con pocas prendar dormitando sobre su cama. Probablemente este tipo de situación era a la que su padre le llamaba "mega-oportunidad-no-seas-idiota" a las que él simplemente le hacían poner los ojos en blanco.

Más importante. ¿Por qué la chica estaba durmiendo ahí? ¡En su cama! ¡Pero si ella tenía su propia habitación…!

– Uhm –no hallaba la confianza para soltar palabras– ¿R-ryuzaki? –susurró. La chica seguía disfrutando de su plácido sueño.

El chico repitió. Lo hizo un par de veces más, pero la voz nunca quiso salir alta ni con autoridad, por lo que la cobriza ni si quiera le sintió. _La verdad no quería despertarla._

Inseguro, pero curioso, presionó uno de sus dedos en el hombro de la chica. Esta soltó una risilla y de inmediato lo removió. Sintió unos grandes deseos de hacerlo de nuevo _y por qué no,_ en otras partes del cuerpo, pero… no era algo que él fuese a hacer.

Suspiró.

Se sentó junto a la chica y le miró con las cejas curvadas, en signo de preocupación. Le molestaba la tendencia de fijar sus ojos en las curvas de su ¿amiga?, que por cierto, le hacían sentir como un verdadero pervertido.

Mordió internamente su mejilla intentando perder su manía de mirarla descaradamente. Poco a poco su mente fue tomando caminos extraños, como el pensar en sus partidos de tenis o de cómo preparar una simple albóndiga.

Varias horas pasaron, hasta que Sakuno finalmente despertó. Sus párpados se separaron y chasqueó la lengua con sed. ¡Aquel día hacía mucho calor!. Por suerte la habitación de Ryoma era la más fresquita de todo el depa.

Hablando de Ryoma…

– ¿¡Ryoma?! –gritó con sorpresa al percatarse del chico durmiendo a su lado. De inmediato este abrió los ojos con torpeza e hizo un ademán para levantarse.

Con las mejillas encendidas, la chica trató de marcar distancia con el chico, quien por cierto, tenía una mano firmemente ajustada su muslo.

– ¡R-ryoma lo siento m-mucho! –se disculpó omitiendo aquel detalle. Lo que de verdad le asustaba era que el chico le pilló usando su habitación como zona de siestas. – ¡Discúlpame, debí preguntarte!.

El pelinegro en cambio, a pesar de tener las mejillas rojas, había removido rápidamente su mano de la piel de la chica. No había sido consiente de lo que hacían sus dedos mientras dormía, pero le tranquilizó que Sakuno no le tomara importancia.

Fijó sus dorados en los cobres y sonrió de lado. Luego, le jaló y sus rostros cayeron sobre la almohada.

– Da igual –le respondió despreocupadamente– sigamos durmiendo.

En cuanto Ryoma cerró sus ojos, Sakuno hizo lo mismo, pero por más que intentó, los nervios no le permitieron volver a sumirse en el sueño. Entonces, prefirió aprovechar la situación.

Se apretujó al chico y le obligó a envolverle en un agradable abrazo. Este se hizo el dormido y se sonrojó.

No le molestaría tener un par de siestas más como esta. Neh, claro que no.


	4. 5 Niñera

Día #5 Niñera.

* * *

Le habían dicho que serían solamente unas cuantas horas, lo que le parecía aceptable. Lo que no le agradó, fue que no confiasen en él e invitasen a esta susodicha para que le ayudara.

¡Eran solo unas pocas horas! ¡Podía cuidar a ese bebé solo!.

¿Y por qué aceptó?, pues simplemente no podía decir que no.

– Mi abuela me dijo que te viniera a ayudar –oyó a la cobriza a su lado. Se encontraban en el cuarto del bebé observando como dormía.

 _Aburrido._

– No era necesario –le respondió cortante. No entendía el por qué ella estaba ahí. Él podía cuidar al bebé de la hermana de Kikumaru a solas.

– La familia de Eiji-sempai es muy grande –volvía a comentar la chica, en un intento de ser agradable.

Ryoma en cambio, le cuestionaba. Claro que era una familia grande, si el chico tenía dos hermanos y hermanas mayores, además de sus padres y abuelos.

Bufó.

Los bebés eran sumamente aburridos. Desde que llegó, este ya había comido y ahora dormía como si pudiese quedarse solo.

 _Deja de pensar idioteces._

– El otro día jugaste muy bien –habló nuevamente la chica– al menos, eso me contaron los chicos.

 _Eso le contaron. Pues claro, si no apareciste como habías dicho._

Omitió la opción de responder. Sakuno resopló desganada y curvó sus cejas al tanto que observaba al pelinegro. Se veía sumamente concentrado en ver al bebé durmiendo, pero más le parecía que estaba haciendo todo su empeño en ignorarle.

– El club de tenis sigue siendo igual de fuerte aún sin nuestros sempais – según Ryoma, nada la callaba.

Los dorados se mantuvieron estáticos e inexpresivos. No andaba con ánimos de responder tantas tonterías, además que estaba algo enfadado. Según él; era que no le confiasen al infante. Según ella…

–¿Te molesta que no haya ido…? –preguntó la chica insistiendo con contacto visual. Ryoma mantuvo los ojos en la bola de piel que dormía– Ya sabes, ¿a tu partido?.

El pelinegro nuevamente optó por el silencio. Sakuno apretó los puños al no ver una reacción por parte del chico. ¡Era tan infantil!

– Fue bueno no ir. Me lo pasé muy bien ese día. –soltó mordiéndose una mejilla, mientras desviaba los cobres a otro lado. Ryoma en cambio, le miró de inmediato. – Ni te imaginas. Tomoka y yo aprovechamos nuestro tiempo _libre_ al máximo.

El Echizen apretó la mandíbula y redireccionó sus ojos hacia el bebé.

– Las chicas no saben cómo utilizar el tiempo –respondió de mala gana, al tanto que cerraba los párpados.

Sakuno estaba por echar humos de su cabeza. El chico estaba tan antipático y arrogante que le entraban ganas de vaciarle la leche encima. ¿Cómo podía molestarse tanto por un partido?, si ella había asistido a todos los anteriores.

Suspiró.

El bebé despertó de golpe y comenzó a lloriquear por lo alto. Ryoma entró en pánico y se quedó estático pensando qué debía hacer, pero de inmediato la cobriza le interrumpió tomando al niño entre sus brazos y meciéndole con cuidado.

– Ya, ya, no llores…

¡Si eso era lo que él iba a hacer!

El bebé cesó el llanto con los mimos de la Ryuzaki, pero de inmediato volvió a hacer escándalo al ver el rostro que había puesto el Echizen en aquellos momentos.

– Ya, ya bebé… No llores –le hablaba suavemente la chica– no gastes energías mirando a este gruñón.

Ryoma quiso protestar, pero se contuvo. El bebé nuevamente se relajó y comenzó a reír.

– No soy un gruñón... –susurró el tenista de mala gana. Observó que la chica salía de la habitación con el infante entre sus brazos.

 _Traidora._

Le siguió pisándole los talones sin dejar de refunfuñar.

 _Traidora. Traidora._

 _Aún no me dices por qué no fuiste._

Y nunca lo sabrá. O al menos, hasta que no le avergüence preguntar.

 _Y eso no lo hará jamás, jamás, jamás…_


	5. 6 Extranjero

Día #6 Extranjero.

* * *

Sakuno no podía creerlo. Se encontraba en un precioso departamento situado junto a Madisson Park, en Nueva York.

Ryoma le había invitado. Hacía tiempo que habían comenzado su relación de noviazgo y esta había sido la sorpresa del año.

Se sentía sumamente emocionada. Ya llevaban una semana de vacaciones ahí y Ryoma no hacía otra cosa que no fuese sorprenderla. Hablaba inglés perfecto, le llevaba a lugares preciosos, nunca se perdían en el metro y en ningún momento el chico se negó a entrar con ella a las gigantescas tiendas de juguetes que tanto le gustaban.

Ahora, se encontraban tomando un descanso.

El chico dormía inocentemente sobre uno de los sofá, al tanto que cubría sus párpados con uno de sus brazos. Sakuno en cambio, no podía despegar sus ojos de la ventana; la vista siempre era cautivadora. Se había enamorado de los edificios de aquel lugar, de la gente y de los panoramas que parecían nunca acabar.

Soltó un suspiro alegre.

 _Muchas gracias Ryoma, eres el mejor de todos._

Desvió sus ojos hacia el sofá y no pudo evitar dar un respingo al ver que el chico ya no se encontraba ahí.

– ¿Ryoma…?

De inmediato sintió que por un costado le tomaban del brazo y le jalaban con suavidad.

– Ah, ahí estabas, no te había…

El chico le mordió un hombro con ternura. De inmediato la susodicha se sonrojó ante el contacto de su novio. Ryoma presionó la cintura de la cobriza y le apegó a él. Sonrió con picardía y bajó los dorados hasta el pecho de su chica. Se apresuró en besar uno, pero la voz de su novia le interrumpió.

– Ryoma soy tan feliz –confesó la chica sin percatarse de nada. Luego, le abrazó hundiendo sus pestañas en la camisa del tenista– Aún no puedo creer que me hayas querido traer aquí. Soy tan, tan, tan feliz. –continuó. El chico tragó saliva medio aproblemado, no podía culpar a la chica por interrumpir su coqueteo– Muchas gracias. ¡Te quiero! ¡Y mucho!

Oh, directo al corazón.

Correspondió el tierno abrazo de su novia y pasado unos segundos, le separó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

– Agradéceme de este modo –sugirió retomando el camino de la última vez. La chica de inmediato se cohibió; tenía los labios de Ryoma pegados a ella. Finalmente, se dejó llevar por las travesuras del chico.

Y entonces, le fue agradecida muchas veces.

 _Demasiadas._


End file.
